The present invention is directed to locking systems for supporting elements employed to support a structure in an elevated position. More specifically, the invention is directed to a locking system formed from a plurality of cooperating components which can readily be assembled into an operational position, and disassembled into the individual components without employing any special tools.
Trays, tables, and displays having removable supporting legs are known to the art. It is generally necessary to employ tools for mounting or dismounting the supporting legs to the structure being supported and elevated above the floor. For example, supporting legs are mountable to a supporting structure by mounting screws, requiring the use of screws and a screwdriver to both assemble and disassemble the overall structure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a locking system for supporting legs to support a structure, such as a tray, table or display, in an elevated operational position, without requiring the use of a tool for assembling and disassembling the overall unit. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.